You're Still The One
by TheSingleLife
Summary: She meant everything to her. Shania Twain song! x


**You're Still the One**

My Caity got on the stage after Dee called her up. I just had a big smile on my face; I couldn't believe we been together for 4 years and still going strong. After everything we been through with both families, my rock star life and her school life; we were together forever and making the relationship strong.

"This song called you're still the one" Caitlyn spoke into the microphone.

She looked over at me; I smiled and winked at her.

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
we knew we'd get there someday**_

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong**_

I remember that day as she sang them words; Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn parents and my parents all said that we wouldn't make it because of my rock star life. But I proved them all wrong because I made sure I rang Caitlyn everyday and I would always make time over the weekend to see her.

A lot of people were trying to break us up when we went public about the relationship but it didn't work; even Caitlyn dad threatened me and I didn't listen, I wasn't even scared of her dad. My mom and dad had begged me not to go one weekend but I still went.

_**(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**_

_**Ain't nothin' better**_  
_**We beat the odds together**_  
_**I'm glad we didn't listen**_  
_**Look at what we would be missin'**_

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_  
_**But just look at us holding on**_  
_**We're still together still going strong**_

I remember taking Caitlyn away for the weekend; everyone had been calling and looking for us until we text Shane and Mitchie saying that we were safe and be back on Monday in time for Caitlyn to go back to school.

I took her to my cabin back in Camp Rock for the weekend; we made our first love there and I wanted it to be special and because I knew I was going to be with her for the rest of my life; I made love to her.

Everyone was in shock but we just didn't care. We just accepted that everyone was disappointed and upset but Caitlyn dad didn't approve much of me after I told her away without permission; her parents stopped me from seeing her.

That was the worse week ever because I remember Caitlyn crying so much; I sat outside her house for hours just watching her from the window while she cries. I tried so much that week to get Caitlyn parents to let me comfort her. It was only then Caitlyn mom told me that Caitlyn had a miscarriage and that why they didn't want me going near Caitlyn but when I found that out I got on my hands and knees to let me in to see her.

Caitlyn eventually just came out and her dad tried to stop her but she ran into my arms and cried. I cried with her because I knew there was nothing I could do and Caitlyn had begged me not to leave her and I told her to stop being silly and that I wasn't going anywhere.

It was only then I popped the question and made her my fiancée. I didn't ask Caitlyn dad for permission because I know he would have said no and made me break Caitlyn heart.

_**(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**_

_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one I run to**_  
_**The one that I belong to**_  
_**You're still the one I want for life**_  
_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one that I love**_  
_**The only one I dream of**_  
_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

Caitlyn finished singing and I walked over to her; giving her a big cuddles and kisses on the lips.

"I love you" I whispered.

We walked off the stage and sat by Mitchie and Shane.

Everyone gave up in the end.

My mom and dad begged me not to mess this one up and not to let her go. Her parents had done the same and explained that it was their only daughter and didn't want her to get hurt but I had said that if Caitlyn gets hurt so do I.

That is how deep my love is for Caitlyn Gellar. She was the only one I really cared for and wanted to love.


End file.
